cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Goopy Le Grande
|image1= Goopy.png|Base GoopyIcon1.png|Phase 1 GoopyIcon2.png|Phase 2 GoopyIcon3.png|Phase 3 |caption1=Goopy Le Grande's 1st form |hitpoints = 1000/1200/1400 |phases=3 |forms=3 |location=Inkwell Isle One |moveset=Bounce Punch Lunge Hand Punch Grave Smash |minions=None |parry=Question Marks |level = Ruse of an Ooze |gender = Male |role = Slime ball}} Goopy Le Grande is one of the first bosses in ''Cuphead'','' appearing in the "Ruse of an Ooze"'' level in Inkwell Isle One. He's meant to get players well acquainted to the dashing and ducking features. Description Appearance Goopy appears to be a blue slimeball with a red nose. In his final form, he has his blue face with an angry frown on a gray gravestone with a cross on top, displaying the term "RIP". Personality Goopy is incredibly narcissistic, always commenting on how handsome he is, even as a gravestone. However, he seems to hold respect for his opponents, as he makes a cap-tipping gesture to Cuphead and Mugman before the fight is initiated. Intro As the battle begins deep inside the forest, Goopy tips his cap as a greeting to Cuphead and Mugman. Phase 1 As the battle commences, Goopy Le Grande begins to bounce around the area in hope of crushing the player(s), which can be avoided by moving around or dashing out of the way. Occasionally, he will stop bouncing and throw himself towards players to punch them, turning himself into a giant blue boxing glove after a short pause and yelling "PTOO". The range of this punch is very short so the player(s) can dodge it by running away easily; as well as also crouching to avoid it safely while still shooting him. Goopy Le Grande will also automatically change directions depending on which direction the player(s) is (are). After taking enough hits, he will eventually stop to swallow a pill (presumably steroids) and becomes twice as large as his original form. He will spawn three pink question marks while he transforms, which is crucial to getting an A-Rank as they are the only objects in this boss battle that can be parried. In expert mode, Goopy bounces much faster. Phase 2 In this phase, Goopy reuses his two previous attacks but they are more powerful in some extent: *He now bounces more erratically and his slam covers more ground. *He is now able to throw a punch using his own fist instead of throwing himself, and the range is longer. However, those punches are avoidable when the player is in either the far left or far right side and there is no way to escape, it's best to duck/crouch and shoot at the same time. After taking enough damage, he will stop bouncing, dazed, and is soon crushed by his own tombstone. However, in Simple difficulty, the tombstone doesn't crush him, and the battle simply ends. Final phase Even after being crushed, Goopy continues the battle as a tombstone. His only attack is sliding from left to right, stopping only momentarily to slam down onto the player(s) in attempt to crush them. Goopy usually goes by the players 2-3 times before going for the slam. The only way to damage him is by shooting at his face on the tombstone, which can be quite a hectic fight as players have to both shoot at him and avoid being crushed by him. After taking enough damage, Goopy is defeated and his tombstone breaks in half as the picture of his face gets "X" eyes. In expert mode, his tombstone slides across faster, slams down faster, and is generally less predictable, sometimes slamming after just one passage. Walkthrough Gallery Goop 1.png|''Ruse of an Ooze'' Goopy 2.png|''Ruse of an Ooze'' Goopy 3.png|''Ruse of an Ooze'' Legrandeconcept.png Trivia *His name, Goopy Le Grande, means Goopy the Great in French, **The grammar, however, is incorrect. A correct form would be "Goopy Le Grand" or "Goopy La Grande" because of a slight mix-up in words. *His design seems to reference the Slime, a common enemy and the mascot of Dragon Quest. *The way Goopy lunges in the form of a punch in the first phase seems similar to the attack done by The Blob from Clay Fighter. *In the first trailer from late 2013, there were two Goopy Le Grandes. This was changed in the final product because of difficulty. *Unlike most bosses, Goopy Le Grande doesn't appear in the good ending with all other debtors, which leads to the assumption that he was actually killed. **He is also the second boss that doesn't appear in the good ending, with the first being the Root Pack, the third being Wally Warbles, and the fourth being Dr. Kahl's Robot. However, only Wally Warbles (being eaten by his paramedics) and Goopy Le Grande (being crushed by a tombstone, which then breaks) are implied to be truly dead. * It may seem impossible, but you actually can parry slap in this battle. However, the only things you can parry are the three question marks above Goopy's head in his first transformation * Goopy Le Grande is the only boss in the game to never use any kind of projectile attack or even helpers. * In the Forest Follies, there are small Goopy-looking blobs running across logs. They may be the same species as Goopy. * The background used for the battle with Goopy in the demos was changed to an all-new background when the complete game was released. * Before getting his own soundtrack in the demo from 2016, he used the soundtrack from 'Honeycomb Herald'. * Goopy's old death phrase was: "You were slimed! I guess you should try harder." ru:Гупи Ле Гранде Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 1 Category:Characters